You Make Me Go Insane
by kwangleaderp
Summary: BtoB (Minkwang) fanfiction Chapt 1 (Sweet Stranger)
1. Chapter 1 (Sweet Stranger)

Genre: Yaoi, teen, school, comady, romance ,boys love, boyxboy

Cast: Lee Minhyuk, Seo Eunkwag,Lee Changsub

'Oppa...! huwaa...Oppa dimanaa! huwee' Terdengar suara tangisan sesorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun di taman kota sore itu.

'hiks..Oppa...Oppaaa' gadis itu terus menangis sambil berjalan kesan kemari mencari kakaknya.

'Hey adik kecil, kenapa menangis?' Seorang pemuda berwajah manis tersenyum pada gadis itu dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

'Aku kehilangan Oppa ku hiks~' '

Aigoo, kenapa bisa begitu?' tanya pemuda iba

'hiks..ta..tadi Eunkyo minta dibeliin es krim di sebrang jalan sana. Oppa meminta Eunkyo menunggu di kursi taman. Tp td eunkyo liat teman sekolah eunkyo. terus eunkyo main sama dia. Eh sekarang Eunkyo bingung dimana kursi taman yg eunkyo duduki tadi huwee...'

'Eunkyo? jadi namamu Eunkyo, cup cup... sudah ya kamu jangan nagis lagi. kita cari Oppa Eunkyo sama sama. oke'

'ta..tapi Oppa melarangku untuk percaya sama orang asing'

'orang asing? aku? ah baiklah, nama ku Minhyuk. Lee minhyuk. Karena aku sudah memberi tau namaku, jadi aku bukan orang asing kan?'

'Eng' Eunkyo mengangguk lucu.

'Ne, karena Minhyuk Oppa tampan. aku percaya deh sama Oppa' ucap Eunkyo sambil memperlihatkan senyum imutnya.

Minhyuk dan Eunkyo pun berjalan meyusuri taman utuk mencari Oppa yg di maksud Eunkyo. Tak lama kemudian, samar-samar terdengar suara lelaki memanggil-manggil nama Eunkyo.

'Eunkyo...Eunkyo ya~' Menyadari hal itu, minhyuk mecoba mencari sumber suara itu.

Setelah agak lama mencari cari, akhirnya minhyuk menemukan sosok lelaki berambut blonde yg terlihat sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

'Eunkyo-ah, apa itu oppamu?' tanya Minhyuk sambil menujuk orang tersebut.

Eunkyo melihat ke arah yg ditunjuk pemuda itu. 'Eh..benar, itu Oppa ku!' ucap Eunkyo Senang. Minhyuk tersenyum lega.

'kaja..kita datangi Oppa mu' minhyuk menggandeng Eunkyo menghampiri kakak Eunkyo.

'Oppa!' teriak Eunkyo.

'Eunkyo!' Dengan cekatan pemuda itu menghampiri adiknya dan langsung memeluknya.

'Eunkyo-ya kamu kemana aja? Oppa khawatir tau! Tadi kan Oppa memintamu untuk duduk menuggu di kursi itu' cecar pemuda berambut blonde itu.

'Maaf Oppa, tadi aku bertemu teman sekolah ku. Jadi aku main dulu sama dia' sesal Eunkyo.

'Ya sudah lain kali jangan diulangi lagi arraseo!' pungkasnya yg hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang adik.

Seselsai memarahi Eunkyo, sang kakak baru menyadari dari tadi ada sesosok lelaki yg berdiri canggung dibelakang Eunkyo.

Si blonde itu pun menatap curiga pada pemuda tersebut. Namun pria itu membalas tatapan kakak Eunkyo dengan senyum canggung.

'Eunkyo-ah, siapa dia?' tanyanya

'Ah..Oppa kenalkan, ini Minhyuk Oppa, Minhyuk Oppa kenalakan ini Oppaku. Seo Eunkwang' ucap Eunkyo antusias.

Minhyuk pun tetsenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

'Annyeong... Aku Lee Minhyuk' Bukannya membalas menjabat tangan minhyuk, Eunkwang malah kembali menatap Eunkyo tajam.

'Eunkyo-ya, Oppa sudah sering bilang kan, kamu jangan gampang percaya pada orang asing! kalo dia penculik gimana?' ucap eunkwang tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang yg telah menolong adiknya itu.

'ta..tap..' belum sempat Eunkyo melanjutkan kalimatnya. Minhyuk segera menimpalinya.

'Maaf, kau sudah tau namaku, bahkan aku sudah membantu adikmu untuk menemukanmu. bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku orang asing. Bahkan..emm penculik. aku rasa kau sedikit keterlaluan' jelas minhyuk sabar.

'memangnya nama saja sudah cukup membuatmu jadi bukan orang asing?!' jawab Eunkwang masih dengan juteknya.

Minhyuk mencoba tetap bersabar menghadapi orang di hadapannya ini. 'Baiklah..baiklah.. aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, Nama ku Lee Minhyuk, aku baru pindah dari New York 3 hari yang lalu. Aku baru akan mendaftar disekolah baruku, Melody High school, aku bekerja sambilan di restoran ujung jalan sana, golongan darah ku A. dan ini Anjingku, namanya Hamo' tunjuknya pada anjing lucu yg dari tadi mengikutinya.

'apa itu cukup untuk membuatmu tidak menyebutku sebagai orang asing?' punkasnya.

Eunkwang hanya bisa terbengong medengar perkenalan panjang lebar dari Minhyuk. '_Orang aneh_' Pikirnya.

'Eunkyo-ah lebih baik kita pulang. dia orang aneh' ucap eukwang sambil bergegas menggendong Eunkyo pulang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan protes dari Eunkyo.

'Yak! apa maksudmu mengataiku orang aneh! Hei tunggu! kau bahkan belum mengucapkan termakasih!' teriak Minhyuk yg tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Eunkwang, Karena dia sudah berlari cukup jauh dari taman itu.

'Haish...orang itu benar-benar' Kesal Minhyuk.

-Eunkwang POV-

Pagi ini aku merasa kacau. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini aku lagi-lagi lupa mengerjakan PR. Ayolah aku tidak mau di hukum membersikan WC untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Kupacu sepeda ku dengan kecepatan tinggi agar bisa sampai sekolah sedini mungkin. kenapa? tentu saja agar aku punya waktu untuk menyalin PR teman ku. Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit kukayuh sepadaku, akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah. Segara ku parkirkan sepeda kesayangku dan langsung berlari ke kelas.

karena terlalu terburu-buru aku tak sengaja menabrak orang yg berjalan di depanku.

'Bruk' kami pun terjatuh bersamaan.

'Aish bokongku~' rintiku sambil mengusap bokongku.

'Hey! kalo jalan liat liat dong!' bentak ku. Oke, aku tau aku yang salah. Tapi daripada dia yg membentaku duluan...

Dia yg masih terlihat kesakitan berusahan berdiri dan berbalik menatapku kesal. Tapi..tunggu, dia bukannya... '

Yak! harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! bukanya kamu yg menabraku?!' kesalnya. Aigoo... kenapa dia manis sekali. What, apa yg kau pikirkan Seo Eunkwang.

'Hey..kau, aku mengenalmu. ah Eunkwang! Kau eunkwang kan. kita bertemu kemarin di taman. kau ingat?' ucapnya antusias.

'benarkah? aku tidak ingat' ucapku singkat sambil berlalu tanpa peduli pada teriakannya.

'Hey...tunggu dulu. Eunkwang-ah...setidaknya beritau dulu dimana letak kantor kepala sekolah, Eunkwaaaang!' teriaknya.

-Minhyuk Pov-

ini hari pertaku menginjakan kaki di sekolah baruku, Melody High School. Aku sedikit gugup, apa aku akan mudah beradaptasi dengan sekolah ini. Apa aku akan mudah menemukan teman-teman baru? Ayolah Lee Minhyuk, kau pasti akan punya bayak teman. Lee Minhyuk Fighting!

Aku terus berjalan menusuri koridor untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, tapi tak kunjung ku temukan. Aish...kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali, lagi pula kemana siswa lainnya? apa aku berangkat terlalu pagi? ah mungkin saja. Jujur saja aku terlalu antusias untuk hari ini hihi.

'Bruk' 'Aaaw' Hey, siapa orang ceroboh yg berjalan tidak lihat kanan kiri!

'Hey! kalo jalan liat liat dong!' bentak orang yang menabraku.

_WHAT THE HELL!_ Apa-apaan orang itu. Bukannya dia yang jalan gak pake mata. Dengan susah payah aku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku.

'Yak! harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! bukanya kamu yg menabraku?!' balasku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Eh~ bukannya dia anak yg kemarin. Setelah melihat wajahnya entah kenapa rasa kesal tiba-tiba berkurang.

Entahlah, mungkin aku merasa seperti '_akhirnya ada orang kukenal juga disini_' Yah~ seperti itu lah kira-kira.

'Hey..kau, aku mengenalmu. ah~ Eunkwang! Kau eunkwang kan? kita bertemu kemarin di taman. kau ingat?' tanyaku antusias berharap dia masih mengingatku.

'benarkah? aku tidak ingat' jawabnya singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Oh _Sh*t!_ apa-apaan dia, kemarin dia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah aku menolong adiknya, dan sekarang dengan seenaknya dia meninggalku setelah menabraku?! Sopan sekali dia!

'Hey...tunggu dulu. Eunkwang-ah...setidaknya beritau dulu dimana letak kantor kepala sekolah, Eunkwaaaang!'

teriaku yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Baiklah lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkanku. Haish!

_*teng..teng...teng...* _

Bel penanda masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa memasuki kelas masing masing.

'Selamat pagi anak-anak' sapa Guru Kim

'selamat pagi Guru' jawab seluruh siswa di kelas 2.3. Kelas 2.3 adalah kelasnya Eunkwang.

'anak-anak, pagi ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, Hey..masuklah' ucap guru.

Sang Siswa baru pun memasuki kelas. seluruh siswa dikelas menatap kagum pada si Siswa baru tersebut. Wajah tampan sekaligus manis yg dimiliki siswa tersebut dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian para siswa lainnya.

Kecuali Eunkwang, dia tidak sempat melihat kedepan karena terlalu sibuk menyalin PR temannya. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak sadar kalo gurunya sedang memperkenalkan murid baru.

'Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu' pinta Guru Kim

'_Anyeong haseo yorobun..._ Lee Minhyuk _imnida_, _bangabsemnida_'

-Eunkwang POV-

Aku mendengar guru memasuki kelas. Itu membuatku semakin panik. Pekerjaan Changsub belum selesei aku salin. _Aigo_, bagaimana ini.

'_anak-anak, pagi ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, Hey..masuklah'_

Murid baru? jadi ada murid baru, ah syulurlah. setidaknya ini bisa mengulur waktu. Selagi si murid baru memperkenalkan diri aku bisa meneruskan menyalin PR Changsub.

_'Anyeong haseo yorobun... Lee Minhyuk imnida, bangabsemnida_'

Eh~

Ku hentikan aktifitas menulisku ketika ku dengar nama murid baru tetsebut. Lee Minhyuk? kusempatkan untuk melihat wajah si murid baru bernama Minhyuk itu. Ternyata dia juga sedang melihatku. Oh jadi Minhyuk sekelas denganku. Ayo lah Lee Minhyuk perkenalkan dirimu seperti waktu kau memperkenalkan diri padaku kemarin. Itu bisa sedikit menolongku untuk saat ini.

'Itu saja? apa tidak ada yg ingin kau katakan lagi?' tanya Guru Kim

'Saya rasa tidak Guru' jawabnya.

Oh _Sh*t!_ lee Minhyuk _babo_.

'baiklah kalo begitu kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Minhyuk-gun saat intrirahat' ucap Guru.

'Minhyuk-gun, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong sebelah situ' lanjut Guru kim

'Ne, terima kasih Guru'

'anak-anak, sekarang kumpulkan PR kalian' pinta Beliau.

'Eunkwang-ah, cepat kembalikan PRku' ucap changsub

'tapi aku belum selesai changsub-ah' ucapku memelas.

'maaf Eunkwang-ah. tapi aku juga tidak mau dihukum' ucapnya sambil mengambil bukunya dari ku.

_*after school* _

'Eunkwang-ah aku pulang duluan ya. maaf soal yg tadi' Sesal Changsub.

'Nggak papa, ini bukan salahmu. aku saja yg terlalu malas hingga tidak mengerjakan PR' jawab Eunkwang lesu.

'kalo begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. _anyeong.._.'

'_ne... anyeong~'_ dengan malas Eukwang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'Eunkwang-ah, mau kubantu?' Tawar Minhyuk.

'kalo mau membantuku harusnya dari tadi' jawabnya dingin

'dari tadi? maksudnya?' bingung Minhyuk.

'Ah..sudahlah. aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. pulang lah. aku sudah terbiasa dihukum membersihkan toilet'

Minhyuk menghela napas panjang mancoba bersabar dengan sikap teman sekelasnya itu.

'Baiklah, aku pulang. _Anyeong~'_ ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

Namum sebelumnya ia benar-benar pergi. Ia berbalik dan bekata, 'BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT LEBIH RAMAH PADAKU!' kesalnya.

Setelah mengucakan itu Minhyuk langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas.

'kenapa dia?' gumam Eunkwang.

Eunkwang tak ambil pusing dengan kalimat tetakhir minhyuk barusan. Ia segera menuju toilet sekolah untuk melaksankan hukumannya.

-Eunkwang POV-

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan pelan. Aku sangat lelah. Tak kusangka toilet sekolah hari ini kotornya 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Hah~ tau begini tadi aku menerima tawaran Minhyuk untuk membantuku. tapi ngomong-ngomong soal minhyuk, kok aku jadi kepikiran dia ya.

'_BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT LEBIH RAMAH PADAKU!'_

Ah..kalimat itu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingat kalimat itu. Kenapa aku jadi merasa tidak enak begini.

Seo Eunkwang kenapa tiba-tiba kau memikirlan orang aneh itu?!

Tapi~

Sikapku memang sedikit keterlaluan padanya. bagaimana ini? aku jadi tidak tenang. Haruskah aku menemuinya dan minta maaf? tapi bagaimana? dimana aku harus menemuinya? aku bahkan tidak tau rumahnya...

_'... aku bekerja sambilan di restoran ujung jalan sana...'_

Ah! benar juga, dia bilang dia bekerja di restoran ujung jalan dekat taman kota.

Kupacu sepedaku menuju restoran tersebut.

Wah...apa Minhyuk benar-benar bekerja disini. Tapi restoran ini mewah sekali. Pasti makanannya sangat mahal. Kuberanikan diri untuk memasuki restoran tersebut.

'Selamat datang...' Ucap _noona_ pelayan restoran.

Aku hanya mengangguk canggung.

'Untuk berapa orang?' tanyanya ramah

'Maaf _Noona_, aku kesini hanya untuk menemui seseorang' jawabku

'Ah begitu? kau ingin menemui siapa?'

'Lee Minhyuk, apa benar dia bekerja disini?'

'Oh.. Lee Minhyuk-ssi, apa kau teman sekolahnya. kulihat seragam kalian sama'

'Benar aku teman sekolahnya'

'Baiklah, kau duduk dulu aku akan panggilkan dia' pungkasnya Akupun duduk dengan canggung di salah satu kursi restoran ini.

Kulihat orang disekelilingku, semuanya berpakaian rapi dan elagan. Sepertinya memang cuma aku anak sekolah berseragam lusuh yg ada disini. Aish...ini gara-gara hukuman tadi.

'Eunkwang-ah' Minhyuk dengan antusias menghampiriku.

'A..hai~' sapaku garing.

Minhyuk memberikan buku menu padaku.

'Mau pesan apa?' tanyanya ramah

_'Mwo.._.a..aku kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. bukan untuk makan' ucapku gugup.

'Mana boleh begitu, kau sudah masuk ke sini. kau harus pesan makanan!' protesnya.

'Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar makanan disini...' kataku jujur.

Minhyuk tetsenyum lembut.

'Tenang saja, karna kau temanku, Aku berinkan geratis'

'Geratis? maksudmu kau memtraktirku? Hey, kau kerja disini untuk mendapatkan uang, jadi jangan sia-siakan uangmu hanya untuk mentraktirku. Ini terlalu mahal untuk anak sekolah seperti kita'

Dia kembali tersenyum.

'tenang saja, restoran ini milik ayahku. ayahku tidak akan bagkrut haya karena memberi 1 teman anaknya makan geratis' bisiknya

_ 'Mwo?_ jadi kau bohong waktu kau bilang bekerja sambilan di sini?'

'aku tidak bohong. Memangnya kenapa kalo aku bekerja di restoran milik ayahku sendiri? Ah sudahlah jangan banyak protes. kau pesan saja menu yg kau mau. kita bisa ngobrol sambil makan' ucapnya senang.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit. pesananku pun datang. Aku sendiri tidak tau nama makanan ini. Minhyuk yg merekomendasikannya untuku. Pokoknya yang aku tau ini _Steak_.

'bagaimana? enak?' tanyanya

'Enak~ ini benar benar enak'

Sungguh ini senak sekali. Biasanya makan daging saja aku jarang. Tapi hari ini aku makan _steak_ super mahal di restoran super mewah secara geratis. Mimpi apa aku semalam.

'Jadi... kenapa kau ingin menemuiku' Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku kembali gugup.

Ku hentikan aktifitas makanku sebentar.

'Emm..aku ingin minta maaf'

'maaf?'

'Iya, kurasa sikapku sudah keterlaluan padamu. seharusnya kemarin aku bertreimakasih, bukan malah menuduh yang tidak tidak. Lalu~ soal yang tadi di sekolah~ aku juga minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku?'

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, ah..bisakah dia berheti tersenyum seperti itu. Dia terlalu... cantik~

Sepertinya _steak_ mahal ini terlalu enak sehingga membuat otaku sedikit geser.

_'Gwencana.._.aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau minta maaf. lagi pula aku tidak pendendam' ucapnya

'Ah..syukurlah. kau baik sekali' ucapku lega.

_Hening..._

Ntahlah aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang sebelum aku tambah canggung.

'Sudah mulai malam. sepertinya aku harus pulang' kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

'Tunggu!' dia menghentikanku

'boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?' Aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku dan kuberikan pada.

Minhyuk mengetik sesuatu disana.

_'igo.._' ucapnya sambil menggembalikan ponselku.

'itu nomerku, hubungi aku ketika sudah samapai rumah ^^'

Aku tesyum dan mengangguk.

'Baiklah aku pulang. Anyeong~'

Sesampainya dirumah, Eunkwang segera mandi kemudia masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tiduran di ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Saat ia sedang asik bermain _flapy bird_, tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia segera menghentikan aktifitas bermainnya dan membuka kontak telpon.

'Lee Minhyuk~' gumamnya.

Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian kembali memainkan jarinya di layar touch screen ponselnya.

To: Lee Minhyuk

Hey...

_send_

- From: Lee Minhyuk

_ nugu?_

Eunkwang tersenyum.

'_sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk mengajaknya main tebak-tebakan'_ pikirnya

to: Lee Minhyuk

Hey~ Orang asing!

_send_

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Eunkwang berpikir mungkin Minhyuk tidak akan membalas pesannya lagi. Karena sudah sangat mengatuk, Eunkawang memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu balasan dari Minhyuk dan langsung tidur.

_ Keesokan harinya..._

Eunkwang menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya. Langsung ia raih ponselnya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pesan masuk yg ada di layar sentuh itu.

_6 new massages_

Segera ia buka pesan tersebut

from: Lee Minhyuk

Eunkwang?

from: Lee Minhyuk

Ini Eunkwang kan? maaf, tadi aku sedang mandi...

from: Lee Minhyuk

Eunkwang-ah apa kau marah karena aku terlambat membalas pesanmu?

from: Lee Minhyuk

Hey seo eunkwang~

from: Lee Minhyuk

Kau mengacuhkanku ㅠㅠ

from: Lee Minhyuk

kau benar-benar marah? maafkan aku...T_T

from: Lee Minhyuk

Eunkwaaaaaang...

Eunkwang tertawa geli melihat semua pesan itu.

_'Omg he is so cute~'_ pikirnya

Dengan segera ia membalas semua pesan itu.

to: lee Minhyuk

Maaf minhyukie, semalam aku ketiduran. apa kau sudah bangun?

_send_

tak butuh waktu lama, ponsel eunkwang bergetar.

from: Lee Minhyuk

Ah...syukurlah. aku kira kau marah. Iya aku sudah bangun. Aku mau mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

To: Lee Minhyuk

Ne..aku juga baru mau mandi. Sampai ketemu di sekolah Minhyukie ^^

from: Lee Minhyuk Ne...Sampe ketemu Eunkwangie~ ∩_∩


	2. Chapter 2 (Confession)

Chapter 2 (Confession)

-Minhyuk POV-

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Itu artinya saatnya aku pulang. Restoran ayahku sebenarnya tutup jam 10 malam. Tetapi orang tuaku memintaku bekerja sampai jam 9 saja karena aku masih bersetatus pelajar. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar bekerja di restoran itu. Ayahku hanya memintaku menjadi karyawan di restoran itu karena beliau ingin aku lebih mengenal seluk beluk restoran. Ayahku bilang suatu saat nanti ia akan mewariskan restoran itu padaku.

"Aku pulang..." ucapku sambil memasuki rumah.

Kulihat _Umma Appaku _sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Ah kau sudah pulang, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya _Umma_

"Sudah _umma_, tadi aku makan bersama teman sekolaku" jawabku

"temanmu? _Aigo _kau cepat mendapatkan teman rupanya..." kata umma

"hehe...tentu saja, anakmu ini kan padai bergaul" ucapku bangga.

"_Umma..Appa.._aku langsung kekamar ya, aku sangat lelah hari ini" lanjutku.

Kedua orang tuaku pun mengangguk setuju.

Sesampainya dikamar, langsung ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Hamo tiba-tiba naik keranjangku dan langsung menjilati wajahku.

"Yaa...Hamo ya..geli hahaha..." _Aigo_ sepertinya anjing lucuku ini sangat merindukanku.

"Hamo ya..hentikan...geli haha" kekehku sambil mengankat Hamo dari wajahku.

Aku mengubah posisiku dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Kududukan pula Hamo diatas ranjangku. Aku mulai menceritakan pengalamanku hari ini pada si anjing pintar ini.

"Hamo ya... kau ingat laki-laki yang kita temui kemarin di taman?" tanya ku serius

'_Guk..'_ jawab Hamo

"Kau tau? ternyata dia satu sekolah denganku!" ucapku riang. Hamo mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya seakan ikut senang dengan apa yg ku ceritakan.

"Tadi dia datang ke restoran _Appa_, dan kami mengobrol banyak. Aku memintanya untuk menghubungiku kalo ia sudah sampai rumah, tapi..." ku hentikan kalimatku sebentar lalu mengambil Hamo memangkunya.

"Kenapa dia belum juga menghubungiku ya..." ucapku lesu.

"Hamo ya, apa menurutmu dia akan menghubungiku?" tanyaku sambil memeluk Hamo ku.

'_guk'_

Hamo terlihat gelisah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

"Hey kau kenapa? Apa kau sudah mau tidur?"

Tanpa aba-aba Hamo pun berlari lucu ke kadanganya dan langsung merebahkan diri di 'tempat tidurnya'.

Sepertinya Hamo memang sudah mengantuk.

"Ya..kau benar-benar tidak sopan Hamo ya, aku kan belum selesai bicara" candaku yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Hamo.

"_Arasso_..._arraso_...Semoga mimpi indah Hamo-ya~"

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku diranjang.

'_drrt...drrtt..._'

Eh...ponselku bergetar..

Kuambil ponselku dari saku celana dan membuka pesan yang ada disana.

From: 0123xxxxxx

_**Hey...**_

Siapa ini? Apa mungkin Eunkwang? Segera ku balas pesan itu.

to: 0123xxxxxx

_**nugu?**_

_Send~_

-Author POV-

Kurang lebih 10 sudah Minhyuk menunggu, tapi ponselnya tak kunjung bergetar kembali.

'_Mungkin hanya orang iseng' _

Minhyuk pun tak mau ambil pusing dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Karena merasa sangat lelah Minhyuk memilih berendam air hangat di _bathup _daripada menggunakan _Shower._

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama, Minhyuk kembali meraih ponselnya dan terlihat sebuah pesan di sana. Sambil tiduran di ranjangnnya, Minkyuk membuka pesan tersebut.

from: 0123xxxxxx

**Hey~ Orang asing!**

Mata minhyuk melebar sempurna begitu mabaca pesan itu. Dengan antusias ia membalas pesan itu lagi.

to: 0123xxxxxx

**Eunkwang?**

_Send~_

Lagi-lagi pesannya tak kunjung dibalas.

Minhyuk kembali memainkan jarinya di ponselnya.

to: 0123xxxxxx

**Ini Eunkwang kan? maaf, tadi aku sedang mandi...**

_Send~_

_10..._

_15..._

"Aish...kenapa tak dibalas juga" kesalnya

to: 0123xxxxxx

**Eunkwang-ah apa kau marah karena aku terlambat membalas pesanmu?**

_Send~_

Dan tetap tak ada balasan.

'_Apa dia benar benar marah padaku?_' pikirnya.

Minhyuk terus mengirim pesan apada orang yang ia yakin itu adalah Eunkwang sampai mendapat balasan.

from: 0123xxxxxx

**Hey seo eunkwang~**

to: 0123xxxxxx

**Kau mengacuhkanku ****ㅠㅠ**

to: 0123xxxxxx

**kau benar-benar marah? maafkan aku...T_T**

to: 0123xxxxxx

**Eunkwaaaaaang...**

Pesan itu menjadi pesan terakhir yang minhyuk kirimkan. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Ia pun menyerah dan memilih untuk tidur dengan harapan orang yang diduga Eunkwang tersebut membalas pesannya besok pagi.

_Keesokan harinya..._

-Minhyuk POV-

'_Kriiiiiiiiiiiing...'_

Suara nyaring jam weker mambangunkanku dari tudurku. Ku raih jam bergambar _spongebob_ itu dan langsung mematikannya.

Dengan lesu aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mandi. Namun sebelum aku memasuki kamar mandi aku melihat ponselku bergetar. Segera ku raih ponselku dan ku buka pesan yang ada didalamnya.

From: 0123xxxxxx

**Maaf minhyukie, semalam aku ketiduran. apa kau sudah bangun?**

Semua rasa lesu dan kantuku hilang seketika saat membaca pesan itu. Ternyata dia benar-benar Eunkwang! Dan..dan...dia memanggilku apa? Minhyukie? Kya...aku tidak pernah menyangka kalo Eunkwang akan memanggilku semanis itu. Dengan perasaan senang, langsung ku balas pesan itu.

to: 0123xxxxxx

**Ah...syukurlah. aku kira kau marah. Iya aku sudah bangun. Aku mau mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah**

_Send~_

Kali ini tak seperti tadi malam, aku tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk menuggu balasan darinya.

From: 0123xxxxxx

**Ne..aku juga baru mau mandi. Sampe ketemu di sekolah Minhyukie ^^**

'_blush'_

Ah...dia kembali memanggilku begitu, pasti sekarang ada bulatan _pink_ di wajahku.

To: 0123xxxxxx

**Ne...Sampe ketemu Eunkwangie~ ∩_∩**

_Send~_

xxxxx

-Author POV-

Minhyuk berangkat sekolah dengan diantar supir. Suasana hati minhyuk sedang bahagia. Selama perjalan ke sekolah, senyum terus menghiasi wajah _cute_-nya.

"Sepertinya tuan muda sangat senang hari ini" ucap Sang Supir

"Apa sangat terlihat?" jawab Minhyuk

"Tentu saja, dari tadi saya perhatikan tuan muda tidak berhanti tersenyum, kenapa? Apa tuan sendag jatuh cinta?" goda si Supir

"Ja..jatuh cinta apanya, _Ajushi _sok tau sekali" ujar Minhyuk gugup. Terlihat jelas rona merah di pipi Minhyuk.

Di tengah perjalan Minhyuk melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang menuggu bis di sebuah halte.

'Eunkwang..' gumamnya

"_Ajushi_...tolong hentikan mobilnya di halte itu" pinta Minhyuk.

Sang supir pun menghentikan mobil mewah itu tepat di depan halte tersebut. Minhyuk menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Eunkwang-ah!"

Merasa terpanggil, Eunkwang pun mendekati mobil Minhyuk.

"Ah...ternyata kau Minhyukie"

Minhyuk tersenyum.

"Eunkwang-ah..._kajja _masuk ke mobilku. Kita berangkat bersama"

"Emm.. apa tak merepotkan?"

"Merepotkan apanya, kita kan satu sekolah, cepat naiklah! Kita hampir terlambat"

Dengan malu-malu tapi mau Eunkwang pun memasuki mobil sedan mewah itu.

"Wah...ternyata kau benar-banar anak orang kaya Minhyuk-ah,mobil mu keren sekali" kagum Eunkwang

"Aish...kau berlebihan Eunwang-ah"

"hehe...maaf, soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku naik mobil mewah seperti ini" ucap eunkwang sambil tersenyum garing.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana sepedamu?" tanya Minhyuk

"tadi malam ban sepedaku bocor saat pulang dari restoranmu"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau pulang jalan kaki? _Aigoo_ kenapa kau tak menghubungiku" cecar Minhyuk khawatir

"Aish..tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, lagi pula sepedaku bocor ketika sudah dekat dengan rumahku"

Minhyuk pun mengangguk mengerti

xxxxxx

-Minhyuk POV-

Saat ini aku, Eunkwang, dan Changsub sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Aku senang karena dihari keduaku di sekolah baru, aku sudah mendapatkan teman yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Kami bertiga asik mengbrol kesana kemari sambil menikmati jajanan kantin yang kami pesan. Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghampiriku.

"_Anyeong_ Minhyuk-ah..." sapanya

"_Anyeong_ Hyeri.." balasku ramah pada Hyeri. Dia salah satu teman sekelasku.

"I..ini..aku hanya ingin memberimu ini" ucapnya gugup sambil menyodorkan amplop _pink _kepadaku.

"Apa ini?" tanya ku.

"K..kau buka saja nanti di rumahmu" ucap Hyeri dan langsung beranjak pergi, tapi aku segera menghentikannya.

"Hyeri-ah...apa ini surat cinta?" tanyaku

"i..itu..."

"Kalo iya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu Hyeri-ya" ucapku pelan. Aku bicara selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakiti hatinya.

Hyeri tersenyum miris.

"Kau.. bahkan belum mambacanya tapi sudah menolaku" lirihnya

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku..." sesalku

"Gwencana, la..lagipula aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja. Ya sudah kalo begitu aku pergi dulu. _Anyeong_ Eunkwang...Changsub...M-Minhyuk-ah" suaranya terdengar melemah saat menyebut namaku. Ia pun langsung berlari menjauhi kami.

_Miane_ Hyeri, aku tak bermaksud mebuatmu patah hati. Hanya saja aku sudah menyukai orang lain.

"YAK! Minhyuk-ah, kau ini bodoh ato apa? Bisa-bisanya kau menolak Hyeri" cetus Changsub

"Benar, Hyeri itu kan cantik, banyak siswa di sekolah ini yang rela menyembah-nyembah untuk jadi pacarnya" tambah Eunkwang.

"Dia memang cantik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya" jawabku santai.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Changsub.

"Tidak...aku tidak punya pacar hanya saja..." kupotong kalimatku sebentar sambil melirik cowok _blonde _disampingku yang sedang menikmati Jus Jeruk pesanannya.

"Mungkin aku menyukai seseorang..." lanjutku

'Uhuk..uhuk...' tiba-tiba saja Eunkwang tersedak.

"Eukwang-ah kau kenapa?" tanya changsub.

Aku segera mengambil _tissue_ dan memberikannya pada Eunkwang.

"Eunkwang-ah _gwencana_?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"_N..ne..nan gwencana uhuk.._" ucapnya terbata sambil terbatuk kecil.

"Ah...Minhyuk-ah tadi kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang, boleh aku tau siapa?" tanya Eunkwang

"Benar..benar... siapa dia? Ayo critakan pada kami" lanjut Changsub antusias.

"i..itu...aku tidak bisa memberi tau kalian sekarang" jawabku gugup

"Ayolah~ katakan pada kami, siapa orang kau sukai?" Bujuk Eunkwang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku.

_Haish_..singkirkan tanganmu bodoh! Kau membuat jantungku berdebar 5 kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Yak! Eunkwang-ah...jangan memaksanya. Mungkin Minhyuk masih malu untuk memberitau kita" ujar changsub.

"hah~ _Araseo..._" Eunkwang pun berheti bertanya dan melepaskan tanganku.

_Thank you so much_ Lee Changsub.

"eh ngomong-ngomong akhir pekan ini kalian ada acara nggak?" tanyaku.

"Kalau aku sih nggak, tapi nggak tau kalo Eunkwang"

"Aku juga nggak. Kenapa?"

"Akhir pekan ini orang tua pergi ke jepang untuk bisnis, aku dirumah sendirian. Kalian tau kan dirumah sendirian itu sangat membosankan. Aku ingin kalian menginap di rumahku? Kita bisa melakuakn hal-hal seru betiga seperti menonton dvd, main game, makan pizza dan sebagainya. Kalian mau?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk, Eunkwang-ah bagaimana, kau mau tidak?" tanya Changsub.

"Boleh..sepertinya menyenangkan" Eunkwang juga seutuju.

"Baik lah kalo begitu aku tunggu kedatangan kalian di rumahku^^" pungkasku

xxxxx

-Eunkwang POV-

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari diamana aku dan Changsub akan menginap di rumah Minhyuk. Rumah Minhyuk ternyata tak jauh dari restoran milik ayahnya. Aku dan Changsub sudah janjian bertemu di halte dekat rumah kami. Ya rumah kami, rumahku dan Changsub tidak terlalu jauh. Bisa dibilang kita tetangga satu komplek. Aku pun pergi ke halte tempat kami janjian.

20 menit sudah aku menunggu Changsub tapi dia tak muncul juga. Kemana si 'boboho' itu? apa dia lupa.

'Drttt..drtt...'

Kuambil smartphone dari saku celanaku.

'_Changboho is calling'_

Kenapa dia malah menelponku?

"Halo...Changsub-ah, kenapa belum datang?" tanyaku

"_**Maaf Eunkwang-ah, aku tidak bisa ikut ke rumah Minhyuk**__"_

"Mwo? kenapa?"

"_**Paman dan Bibiku yang dari Busan datang. Jadi orang tuaku melarangku pergi kemana-mana, Maaf kan aku"**_

"Haish, kalau kau tidak pergi aku juga tidak pergi"

"_**Hey, jangan begitu. Kau tak kasihan pada Minhyuk. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja"**_

"Ah kau benar juga"

"_**Kalo begitu selamat bersenang-sanang di rumah Minhyuk, sampaikan maafku padanya...Anyeong**__"_

"_Ne...Anyeong"_

xxxxx

Sampai juga aku di depan rumah Minhyuk. Woah...apa Minhyuk itu seorang pangeran? Rumah ini benar-benar sperti istana. Pintu gerbangnya saja 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari pintu gerbang sekolah kami.

Aku menekan bel yag terdapat di samping pintu gerbang.

"_Eungkwang-ah...akhirnya kau datang juga~"_

Terdengar suara Minhyuk dari pengeras suara bel tersebut. Tak berapa lama, pintu gerbang pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Aku memasuki rumah Minhyuk.

"Kenapa baru datang? Aku menunggu dari tadi. Aku sangat bosan! kau tau?!" protesnya

"Maaf Minhyukie... tadi aku menuggu Changsub dulu" jelasku.

"Ah..._araseo_, lalu dimana Changsub?"

"Changsub tak bisa ikut ke sini karena saudaranya dari busan sedang berkunjung. Dia minta maaf untuk itu" jelas ku lagi.

"Yah~ sayang sekali, padahal kalo ada dia juga pasti semakin ramai" Minhyuk mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya lucu.

"Tenang saja Minhyuk-ah, kan masih ada aku. Seo Eunkwang akan menemanimu malam ini" ucap ku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Ku lihat dia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah dan wajahnya terlihat merona. Aw...dia manis sekali.

"Aish, kau bisa saja..." ucapnya tersipu.

xxxxx

-Minkyuk POV-

Eunkwang sedang asik bermain PS di ruang tengah. Sementara aku sedang melihat-lihat isi kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan atau dimasak. Namun sepertinya tak ada bahan yg bisa ku masak.

Aku pun menuju ke ruang tengah dan duduk disamping Eunkwang yang masih serius dengan _game_-nya.

"Eunkwang-ah.." panggilku

"Hnn" jawabnya singkat sambil masih terfokus pada layar TV.

Aku mendengus sebal. Aku memintanya menginap dirumahku untuk menemaniku agar aku tidak bosan. Tapi dia malah asik sendiri main PS. Menyebalkan!

"Kau lapar tidak?" tanyaku.

Eunkwang mem-_Pause_ gamenya dan menoleh padaku.

"Iya Minhyuk-ah, aku sangat lapar. Apa aku mau masak sesuatu? Aku akan membantumu..." tawarnya nya

"_Aniyo_...kita pesan _dilevery_ saja. Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Terserah kau saja, aku pemakan segala hehe"

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya

"kau suka _Pizza_?"

"Suka! Aku suka sekali _Pizza" _jawab Eunkwang semangat.

"Baiklah kita pesan Pizza saja"

Aku pun segara menelpon _dilivery_ pizza.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit akhirnya Pizza pesananku pun datang.

Kami menyatap Pizza itu dengan lahap. Ternyata bukan aku saja yang kelaparan. Tapi Eunkwang juga. Aku terkikik geli melihat cara makannya. Dia seperti belum makan 3 hari.

Selama makan aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari lelaki ini. Pemandangan ini terlalu _adorable_ untuk dilewatkan.

"Hey jangan memandangi terus, lama-lama kau bisa jatuh cinta nanti" ucapnya santai sambil tetap malahap Pizzanya.

Omo...dia menyadarinya? Ya Tuhan aku malu sekali.

"Si..siapa yang memandangimu. Percaya diri sekali kau" sangkalku sambil mebuang muka menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku.

"hahaha...iya iya, aku Cuma bercanda Minhyukie.."

'_Nyut'_

Dadaku terasa sedikit sesak mendengar ucapanya. Aku tersenyum miris. Aku tau kau hanya bercanda Eunkwang-ah, tapi perasaanku padamu sungguh bukan candaan. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu.

"Hey...Minhyuk-ah? Kau melamun?" panggil Eunkwang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_A..aniya, _a..aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?"

"Ah tidak bukan apa-apa, btw apa besok kau mau manemaniku mengajak Hamo jalan-jalan?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hamo? Ah..anjingmu itu. tak masalah. Kemana?"

"Ke taman kota saja, Hamo senang diajak jalan-jalan kesana"

"Oke.."

Setelah menghabiskan pizza yang kami pesan, Eunkwang kembali bermain game. Bisa ditebak, aku diacuhkan lagi. Baiklah, kalau begini caranya apa bedanya dengan di rumah sendirian. Benar-benar membosankan. Bahkan Hamo sudah tidur dari tadi. Aish..anjing itu benar-benar tukang tidur.

"YEEEEE!"

Kudengar teriakan Eunkwang karena telah memenangkan gamenya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku melihat tingkahnya.

"Minhyuk-ah, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?" ajaknya antusias

"Aku tidak terlalu suka main PS" tolaku.

"Kenapa begitu, PS ini kan milikmu. Kalo kau tidak suka kenapa kau membelinya?" herannya

"Itu milik Appa ku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Appaku senang sekali memainkan game semacam itu. padahal dia sudah tidak muda lagi" jelasku

"Benarkah? Wah...kalau begitu Appamu sangat keren" pujinya.

"Keren apanya... sudahlah aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya. Kalau masih ingin main kau main saja" ucapku sambil berenjak dari sofa. Tapi si _blonde_ ini malah menarik tanganku agar tetap duduk disampingnya.

"Minhyuk-ah sekali saja, bermainlah bersamaku. Aku janji kalau kau menang aku akan melakukan apapun apa yang kau minta" bujuknya memelas.

"lalu bagaimana kalu aku kalah?"

"Kalau kau kalah..."dia terlihat berpikir, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Omo..omo apa yang dia lakukan.

"kau harus menciumku" bisiknya tepat didekat telingaku.

"YAK!" aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"_Wae_? Bukankah itu impas..."

"Impas apanya? SEO EUNKWANG KAU GILA!" dengan kesal aku segera beranjak dari sofa.

"Benar, sepertinya aku memang sudah gila" ucapnya pelan.

Ku hentikan langkahku menuju ke kamar.

"Aku gila karena menyukaimu" lanjutanya

'_DEG~' _

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya, kulihat dia sedang tertunduk di sofa.

"Aku tau ini gila, tapi... aku tidak bisa memendamnya lagi, aku sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan. Yang aku tau semakin hari perasaanku padamu semakin kuat, _Miane_..kau pasti membeciku sekarang" ujarnya masih dengan tertunduk.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Eunkwang-ah..."

Dia menatapku Sendu

"Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman Minhyuk-ah, lupakan saja semua yang baru aku katakan, anggap saja aku tidak pernamptt"

Ku hentikan kalimatnya bibirku. Ya aku menciumnya, aku tidak peduli Eunkwang akan menilaiku bagaimana, yang jelas hari ini aku sangat senang. Ternyata selama ini pesaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangat. Kulumat lembut bibir _cerry_-nya. Dia belum juga membalas ciumanku. Mungkin dia masih sedikit _shock. _Ku tarik wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciumanku, aku tidak pernah tau kalau bibir Eunkwang bisa selembut dan semanis ini. Perlahan kurasakan dia mulai menggerakan bibirnya dan membalas melumat bibirku. Setelah cukup lama kami berciuman, perlahan ia manarik diri dariku dan melepaskan ciumannya. Aku sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskan bibirnya, tapi kami butuh bernapas. Dia menatapku dalam dan tersenyum.

"Minhyuk-ah...apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya lembut.

"Kau masih bertanya?" ucap ku.

Dia tersenyum nakal dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Kami pun kembali larut dalam ciuman panas. Demi Tuhan...bibir Eunkwang benar-benar seperti alkohol bagiku. Bagaimana bisa aku jadi mabuk seperti ini hanya dengan menciumnya. Eunkwang-ah _I love you...I really really love you~_

END

~Epilog~

Aku mengeliat pela dari tidurku, kulirik jam weker spongebob yang ada di dekat ranjangku. Ah baru setengah Enam pagi ternyata. Aku pun menoleh kesamping kananku. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah damai pacarku yang masih terlelap. Biar kuulang sekali lagi, PACARKU, hihi... aku tidak menyangka kalau tadi malam aku baru jadian dengannya.

'_Blus'_

Ah..aku jadi malu sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Bahkan bibir namja _blonde_ ini masih terasa di bibirku. Terus ku pandangi wajah Eunkwang tanpa bosan. Demi Tuhan dia tampan. Dia memang sering menujukan ekspresi aneh sehingga membuat wajah tampatnya jadi tak begitu terlihat. Tapi jika sedang berekspresi serius atau sedang tertidur seperti ini, dia benar-benar terlihat _adorable._ Kususuri pandanganku dari kening, alis, hidung, dan bibirnya. Pandanganku terhenti pada bibirnya. Aku tersenyum geli melihat kondisi bibir Eunkwang sekarang, mungkin karena efek ciuman kami yang terlalu lama tadi malam sehingga membuat bibirnya sedikit mebengkak dan terlihat lebih merah. Tapi jujur saja, itu membuat dia semakin _sexy_. Ah..aku jadi menginginkannya lagi. _Aigo_ kenapa aku jadi mesum begini. Daripada pikiranku semakin kemana-mana, lebih baik aku segera membangunkannya.

"Eunkwang-ah... bangun lah" bisiku pelan di telinganya. Dia tak bergeming.

"Hey..Eunkwangie, ayo bangun, kau bilang mau menemaniku mengajak Hamo jalan-jalan" ucapku lagi sambil menggoyang pelan bahunya.

'Hng..' dia bergumam pelan tapi masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Oh baiklah, sepertinya pacarku ini tipe orang yg sulit dibangunkan.

"Eunkwang-ah.. _I love you_" bisiku lembut. Lagi-lagi dia hanya menggeliat pelan.

Aku pernah melihat di drama-drama kalo membangunkan pasangan dengan menciumnya biasanya berhasil. Tak ada salahnya jika aku prantekan padanya. Perlahan ku tempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, kulumat pelan sambil sesekali menggigit kecil bibir atas dan bawahnya. Berhasil! Sepertinya dia mulai gelisah, kuperdalam ciumanku dengan lebih menekannya, dan _Binggo!_ Eunkwang ku membuka matanya. Perlahan kulepas ciumanku dan tersenyum.

"_Good morning baby_" sapaku.

Eunkwang terlihat masih '_blank'_

"Mi..minhyuk-ah apa yang kau lakukan" tanyanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang basah dan semakin merona karna ulaku.

"tentu saja membangunkanmu" jawabku enteng

"katanya mau menemaniku mengajak Hamo jalan jalan"

"Ah..iya, kalau begitu kau mandilah duluan. Aku mau mengumpulkan nyawa dulu" ujar dengan wajah yang masih lesu.

"Aish...kau ini, baiklah. Aku mandi. Awas saja kalau aku selesai mandi dan kau tidur lagi!"

Eunkwang tersenyum misterius.

"Memangnya kau mau apa kalau aku tidur lagi. Palingan kau melahap bibirku lagi" godanya sambil memberikan _wink _padaku.

"Yak!" kuraih bantal yang ada sampingnya dan langsung kulempar ke wajah tampan tapi _babo-_nya itu.

Aku pun segera belari memasuki kamar mandi dengan wajah yang pasti sudah seperti tomat. Dari dalam kamar mandi bisa kudengar Eunkwang tertawa lepas. Dia pasti sedang menertawakanku. EUNKWANGIE BABO!

-Selesai-

Akhirnya selsai juga. makasih ya buat yang udah nyampetin buat baca, dan makasih banget buat yang udah review. Rencananya sih mau bikin season 2 dengan pairing PENJAE. Tapi masih rencana sih.

okelah akhir kata wasalamu'aikum warahmatulahi wabarakatuh

Kwangranghae~ ^^


End file.
